


Sunburn (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, DCU, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur goes to the beach for the first time (and is a massive brat!)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/ Original Character of Color, Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 45





	Sunburn (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

“It’s going to be a record high today, with temperatures reaching the upper 80s, this unseasonably warm March might hint at an early summer.” The radio announcer’s voice drifted through the bedroom. The fan noisily buzzed in the corner, sifting the hot air around the small room.

You and Arthur lay in bed under a single sheet. The slight breeze from the open window caught the sheet corner, cooling you both. On your stomachs facing each other, Arthur traced insignificant patterns across your bare back with his fingers. Gently running up and down your spine, he was mesmerized by your tan skin contrasted with the stark white of the bed linens.

“We should do something fun today.” You mumbled against your arm, looking at him through half closed eyes. The tiny tickles of his fingers sent you into a state of dreamlike bliss.

“It’s too hot.” His hair fanned across the pillow; the tips still green from when he dyed it in October.

“What about the beach?” Arthur’s hand flattened on your back. He shook his head. “No? Come on, it’s the perfect beach day!”

“I wouldn’t know.” He rolled over suddenly, pushing the sheet down around his waist. You inched towards him and placed small kisses along his arm and shoulder. “I’ve never been.” Arthur finally confessed.

You paused; lips still pressed against his bicep. Looking up at him, eyes wide you mumbled, “never been to the beach?”

“Penny didn’t like to leave the apartment much.”

You moved closer and closer until you were laying completely on top of him. Chests together, you rubbed your nose against his. “Even more reason for us to go.” You whispered against his lips. Arthur’s hands ghosted up and down your back, rubbing along the gentle curve of your hips.

“I don’t know.” He said, breath catching as you kissed down his neck. He knew what you were trying to do, and as much as he wanted to resist, you both knew it was working. He could never say no to you, especially when your lips were sucking a bruise under his jaw and your hips rolled against his. Arthur’s hands tightened on your waist when he heard you sigh “please”, tugging his ear lobe between your lips.

“Yes.” Arthur finally conceded.

“Hmm? What was that?” You teased.

“Yes!” Arthur pushed you and rolled over, trapping you between his arms.

“I didn’t catch that can you say it again?”

Arthur kissed you passionately and reached to pull the sheet back over your heads.

___

Although the day was hot, the beach was fairly empty. Judging from the look of the waves, the water was still early spring chilly.

After finding a good spot, Arthur haphazardly attempted to set up a small beach umbrella.

You tried to smother him in sunscreen.

He was surprised to discover that “going to the beach” really meant just sitting in the sand and looking at water.

“So that’s it?” He asked, looking rather silly with his nose zinc white.

“What do you mean ‘so that’s it?’ It’s the beach!”

“We just sit here?” Arthur grabbed a fistful of sand and hourglassed it back down.

“No, I mean we can walk around, collect seashells. Hey, we can even build a sand castle!”. He shrugged at you. “Okay just sit here then, I’m going to go get my feet wet.” 

___

Arthur wanted to look grumpy but much to his surprise the warm sun felt divine. The sound of the waves rolling across the sand was soothing. But watching you play near the water, the sun glowing a halo around you was heaven. Your shrieks of joy as the cold water slapped against your ankles made Arthur smile. He was happy to see you having fun.

Running back up the beach towards him, you fell on the sand next to him catching your breath.

“That water is cold! Feel my feet!” You pressed your sandy foot against his. Arthur jumped, dramatically grabbing his foot to pretend to warm between his hands. “Come with me.” You pouted, begging him with your petulant expression.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur finally agreed to walk along the water with you.

“I know you’re not having fun,” you said as you lit a cigarette for him, “but thank you for humoring me and coming with.”

Arthur took the offered cigarette. “I am having fun.” You gave him a look that said you didn’t buy it. “It’s just different.”

Finally, you realized. “Out of your comfort zone?”

“A little.” Arthur said with a small shrug.

_Of course_ , you thought to yourself. The half-naked people, a new place he had never been, the idle threat of sunburn.

“But I’m having fun. I have fun anytime I’m with you.” He reached down to squeeze your hand. Your heart felt full.

___

The next day you woke up to another scorcher. Getting up to open the window you looked at Arthur still asleep. His nose and cheeks were pink, giving him a flushed look. Going into the bathroom, you found a bottle of aloe pushed into the far back sink cabinet.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open as the cold slime spread across his face.

“What…what are you doing?” He asked, voice thick with sleep.

“You have a sunburn.” You gently spread the aloe down his nose.

“Mmm.” Arthur closed his eyes. “Are you taking care of me?”

You kissed his forehead. “Yes.” 

Pulling the sheet over your heads, you and Arthur laid face to face and let the fan breeze blew the sheet gently across your bodies.


End file.
